The End Hates Us
by Celtic Harmony
Summary: Adopted from Lifeless Heartless. There is more to Ryoma then meets the eye. The regulars find this out when he comes back. His return starts a chain of reactions that lead them and others to their fate. Will they be able to protect the one who is to die?
1. Chapter 1

The End Hates Us

**Category**: Romance/Supernatural

**Couple**: TezRyoFuji

**Warnings**: BL, Yaoi, Shonen Ai, OOC, AUish, threesomes, language, blah, blah, blah.

**Rating**: T for Teen

**Summary**: Adopted from Lifeless Heartless. There is more to Ryoma then meets the eye. The regulars find this out when he comes back. His return starts a chain of reactions that lead them and others to their fate. Many are fated to protect while others will destroy, but one's fate is to die. Can they protect the one who is to die?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis or this story. It all goes to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 of 15<p>

"...ke...suke...Chibisuke! If you don't wake up, I'll shave Karupin"

That woke Ryoma up. Grabbing the offending had that was trying to wake him, Ryoma got up and glared at his brother. Though being half-asleep made his glare softer but Ryoga knew half-asleep or not Ryoma was a force to be reckoned with. However, before he could curse Ryoga to all seven hells, a soft and gentle hand touched Ryoma's shoulder, effectively saving Ryoga.

"Nii-chan, we're here" Ryoka softly said. She was Ryoma's twin sister. Though technically she was the older twin she insisted on calling Ryoma, 'Nii-chan'. However, with that being said, Ryoka could easily play the role of an overprotective older sister. Moreover, Ryoka and Ryoma were identical only in looks (Though her hair was much longer and she obviously had curves). Personality wise, they had nothing in common. Where Ryoma was a brash, rude, and anti-social brat; Ryoka was a gentle, polite, and friendly princess.

"Hn" Ryoma stood up and grabbed his things with Ryoka and Ryoga quickly doing the same. His old teammates from Seigaku were supposed to meet him at the airport. The teen smirked. It was going to be quite the sight introducing Ryoka to them. So getting off the plane, the tennis prodigy was in search of the most rambunctious group there.

"Nii-chan? Who are we suppose to be searching for? All we know is that they're crazy" Ryoma asked ever so gently.

Ryoma smirked at her and said," Don't worry, you'll know when you see them"

And there they were, holding up a large sign that said 'OCHIBI'. Kaidoh and Momoshiro were fighting, Tezuka looked as though he had forgotten his supply of aspirin, Oishi was in between calming down Momoshiro and Kaidoh and trying to control Eiji and Takashi was attempting to help Oishi and Fuji and Inui? Well, they were just standing there watching the entire thing unfold.

Ryoka just stood there watching them obviously shocked. "Why are they creating such a scene in a public place such as this?"

Ryoma just rolled his eyes. "Because they're insane and sadly they are my sempai-taichi." Ryoka looked at his with wide and slightly fearful eyes.

"Please do not tell me it is so?" Now she was making her way behind him as though she was endangered and he was her shield. Apparently Ryoga had ran off somewhere and could not protect his little sister.

"Yes, unfortunately so. C'mon, lets go before they destroy something" The emerald hair male made his way to the insane group with Ryoka following though hesitantly. Eiji with his amazing eyesight spotted the two easily and jumped to glomp 'Ochibi' but he glomped the wrong teen. Everything froze.

Ryoma almost laughed. Ryoka looked a mouse that just got trapped by the cat though the analogy wasn't too far from the truth. Ryoka did act like a mouse and Eiji did act like a cat.

"Huh? Ochibi you're a girl! But how! WHAT?" Eiji went into full-blown panic mode. Ryoka on the other hand was frozen solid as though her soul had left her body that had been turned into stone. Cue the rest of the team...

"WHAT!" Oishi, Takashi, and Momoshiro were entering the panic mode as well. Kaidoh, Fuji, Inui and Tezuka just stood there as though this was a normal everyday occurrence.

"When are you going to tell them you're right here?" Fuji asked smiling. This was all too amusing for him. "And you never told us you had a sister."

Ryoma shrugged. "They'll find out eventually. You never asked" He sipped on a Ponta that he had grabbed from a nearby vending machine.

"Saa, true but Kuni-bu looks like he's going to explode, like a volcano" Fuji tilted his head in false innocence.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow at the nickname. Did something happen between his buchou and Fuji while he was away? And he had the sinking suspicion that Fuji wouldn't mind seeing Tezuka, "explode, like a volcano". Sadist. "Che"

Now, the four who were panicking noticed him. All four of them were looking back and forth between the twins. Back and forth. Back and forth. Until Eiji yelled out, "There's two of you!"

"No, Eiji-sempai." Ryoma went to stand by his twin. "This is my twin sister, Ryoka"

This had gotten him yet another collective, "WHAT!"

Ryoma gently shook his sister, trying to bring her back to the land of the living. "Nee-chan..." Ryoma sighed and whispered something in her ear in English. "There are two guys over there making out."

That got her attention. She softly exclaimed in English, "What? Where?"

Ryoma smirked. "Mada mada dane, nee-chan"

Ryoka rolled her eyes. "Why do I always fall for that trick?"

The group of tennis players stood there, dumbfounded. Not even Tezuka knew what to say. Momo broke the silence. "You never told us you had a sister; a _twin_ sister"

Ryoma gave him the same answer he gave Fuji. "You never asked" Cue awkward silence.

Ryoka took this time to introduce herself. Bowing she said kindly, "Hello, my name is Echizen Ryoka. It is nice to meet you." Her Japanese was awkward due to her living in England for the past four years. The regulars stared at her. They were trying to figure out how someone so polite and cute was related to Ryoma of all people. Inui was scribbling like the mad scientist that he is in his handy dandy notebook.

Silence...Complete and utter silence...

"So, what have I missed?" Ryoma wondered thus getting everyone's attention. The regulars, except Kaidoh, Fuji, Inui, and Tezuka, went crazy.

Ryoma received one successful glomp from Eiji, one knuckle sandwich from Momoshiro, one "Hi" from Oishi, one "BURNING!" from Takashi who had been given a racket, and one "Fshuuuuuu" from Kaidoh.

"Eiji, he's turning blue!" Oishi exclaimed, going into 'Mother Hen' mode.

Ryoka reacted. Grabbing her brother's arm, she dragged him where it was (hopefully) safer from the psychopaths that her brother somehow knew. She hugged his arm defensively and wished, desperately, for Ryoga to find them. All the while having a mental conversation with her brother.

_These people are nuts!_

_..._

_Ryoma!_

_...Che..._

_Are you okay? The cat boy didn't do anything to you did he?_

_I'm fine Ryo-nee. _

_Oh, good. Where's Onii-sama?_

_Who knows, probably chasing some poor girl._

_Ryo-nii!_

"Oi, Chibisuke, Hime!" Ryoga ran up to the small group of people thus dispelling any awkward tension.

Ryoma on the other hand just wanted to get out of there. He was tired, hungry, in want of a bath, and in need of his cat. And so that was his ticket out, Karupin. He told Ryoka that he needed to get Karupin and would met them outside but instead he grabbed Karupin and got out of there as soon as he could. Ryoka would get what luggage he didn't send over prior to his homecoming.

Ryoma breathed in the air outside of the airport. It was as bad as New York but that was most likely because he wasn't in the heart of Tokyo but rather the outskirts where urban met suburban. He started walking in the general direction where he thought he needed to go in. He easily got lost.

Not noticing where he was going, Ryoma bumped into someone who went by the name of Kirihara Akaya. Ryoma didn't automatically recognize the person he bumped into but Kirihara did.

"It's YOU!" Kirihara yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the unsuspecting teen.

Ryoma blinked. "...Ky...Ke..Who are you?"

"Kirihara Akaya! Don't tell me you honestly expect me to believe you've forgotten me. "

Ryoma thought for a moment. That name did sound familar."Oh, Rikkaidai right?"

Kirihara twitched. "You did forget..." Nothing would have made Kirihara any happier if he had been able to pummel the brat.

"Nya" Karupin meowed loudly, clearly stressed. All she wanted to do was go home, get food, cuddle with her master, and tear up the paper her master hated so much. And that is when the third person came upon the scene.

Atobe Keigo. The rich, vain, diva of Hyotei. He sauntered over to the two other tennis player and performed his patented hair flip.

Ryoma rolled his eyes. Could today get any worse? First he had to deal with the flight attendants, then his brother, then his insane teammates, and now he had to deal with these two wackos. "Che, Monkey King"

Atobe's eye twitched. "Brat"

Kirihara glared at the two. It was as though they had forgotten him! "Hey, I'm still here."

"What do you want?" Ryoma asked in an irate tone. All he wanted was to go home and sleep.

"A rematch of course" Atobe responded with Kirihara nodding vigorously.

Ryoma glared at them. He turned around and decided to take another route home. "Later"

That was when _it_ happened. A demon of monstrous proportions came at them. It was some type of snake? worm? or maybe even a caterpillar. It had slimy, dark umber bark-like scales with red, beady eyes. It's yellow fangs glistened in the sun's harsh glare. Pieces of its skin was missing and allowed neon green blood to ooze out of it. It emanated a smell so harsh that it burnt the trio's noses and had them gagging. Its screech was horrid; like claws on a chalkboard. All-in-all it was a horrible sight to behold.

The monster spewed fiery venom towards them. Ryoma acted quickly, putting up a barrier around them so that the hellish acid fire would not reach them. The venom melted the concrete and killed the plants that it touched before setting everything to fire.

The other two were frozen from their shock, their eyes wide. The creature flicked it's tale and sent Ryoma hurtling toward the concrete. Atobe and Kirihara could only watch as their rival was tossed like a rag doll. Ryoma couldn't put up any shields in time to prevent the thick tale from hitting him and sending him flying.

The two teens knew that they had to do something, but what? What could they do? As the demon was about to hit Ryoma again, Kirihara hit it with a rock. It wasn't the smartest of ideas but it diverted its attention...to them! Kirihara gulped and ran. The monster went right to Atobe.

But right before it was about to take a chunk out of the diva, it spontaneous combusted. It flailed and thrash trying to get away from the deadly fire but alas it couldn't. The demon; however, still kept on trying to kill them. Its next target? Kirihara. Right before it was about to kill the teen, a lightning strike lit up the sky and ultimately finished off the demon snake.

The body of the demon eventually melted away and everything returned to normal. Birds were chirping, dogs were barking, the sun was shining, but the trio just stood there unable to comprehend just what had happened. Karupin meowed weakly from where her cage was hurtled to. Ryoma immediately ran over to her and cuddled her, making sure she was alright. She had a couple of bruises but there was nothing Ryoma couldn't heal.

"What the hell?" Kirihara exclaimed. His mind was still trying to wrap itself over the fact that a demon had just attacked them. Atobe could only agree.

Ryoma picked his stuff up. "Go home" He was still confused at the appearance of two separate powers. Who had saved them? Diana? Luna? No, it couldn't be them. It wasn't Ryoka either. So who? Atobe and Kirihara? Impossible, right? These thoughts plagued his mind until he got home. What he did know was that he was going to have to have a long chat with Ryoga and Ryoka. Something was obviously going on. Demons just don't attack randomly in this day and age. So just what had happened?

To Be Continued

Finally it is completed! Chapter 1 of The End Hates Us. So how was it? Review please. Thank you for reading! F.Y.I I don't normally write action scenes so sorry if it was terrible.


	2. Chapter 2

The End Hates Us

**Category**: Romance/Supernatural

**Couple**: TezRyoFuji

**Warnings**: BL, Yaoi, Shonen Ai, OOC, AUish, threesomes, language, blah, blah, blah.

**Rating**: T for Teen

**Summary**: Adopted from Lifeless Heartless. There is more to Ryoma then meets the eye. The regulars find this out when he comes back. His return starts a chain of reactions that lead them and others to their fate. Many are fated to protect while others will destroy, but one's fate is to die. Can they protect the one who is to die?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis or this story. It all goes to their respective owners.

"Dialogue"

_Twin telepathy_

_"thoughts"_

Chapter 2/15

Nothing had been solved; absolutely nothing. They -they being Ryoka, Ryoma, and Ryoga- have been pondering over the situation since Ryoma had gotten home on the peculiar day. They had ended up with nothing! Nata, zero, zilch, nothing! See where I'm going with this? Well it can't be said that nothing had been solved. They did figure that whoever, whatever had saved them was not yet known to them.

How do they know this? Simple. Ryoga was a master of water, not fire and certainly not lightning, and Ryoga would have know of any spirits or youkai that would be up to something, but he didn't. Ryoka was a priestess; her powers laid in purification and exorcism. And Ryoma was just a healer; the only powers he had was healing and putting up barriers. So it couldn't have been any of them.

It also could not have been any of their friends, Luna and Diana as the twin sisters were masters of western magick. Luna was a witch and fiercely devoted to Wicca and Diana was an alchemist and she was completely, wholly, and utterly devoted to her science and experiments. Honestly, she was a female version of Inui. Ryoma shuddered. He made a mental note to never, I repeat, NEVER let those two meet.

Speaking of his sempai, it was time for school and so Ryoka and Ryoma entered the dreaded building, received everything they needed, and went on their not so merry way. Luckily they had both gotten into the same class. Ryoma and Ryoka shared a glance and walked into the classroom labeled 1-A.

Everything turned out as he expected it to. Girls squealed, guys leered (at who exactly was anyone's guess), Ryoka blushed, the guys leered some more, Ryoma glared, girls squealed even louder, guys leered even more, and class started. Even after that everything was normal. Ryoma fell asleep, embarrassed the teacher, and slept some more, like normal. Blah, blah, blah. Everything was normal. Now lets skip over this boring normalcy and go to an event that isn't quite normal and actually has some, okay, major importance.

Ryoma went to the roof -as usual- to nap during lunch. This was when met _him. _Shinku Taiyo. Gorgeous, smart, athletic Taiyo. Future crush and the bane of Ryoma's and several other's existence.

Ryoma didn't know what was happening. One moment he was sleeping and having a nice dream about Karupin and tennis and Ponta and Ryoka and then this gorgeous stranger walked into his life. Something drew Ryoma to this stranger named Taiyo. Like a moth to a flame as cliché as it sounded. But there was something, a tiny voice in the back of his head, that spoke of danger; it spoke to him that he needed to stay far away from Taiyo, far, far away. But being the dense, ignorant teen he is; Ryoma ignored that voice and effectively sealed his fate.

* * *

><p>Ryoka was lost and confused. Where was Ryoma? Why-oh-why did she insist on going by herself? And now because of her momentarily stupidity she was lost. Every time she tried to get directions from someone she only got more lost. Someone said to turn right, she turned right and guess what! She ended up on the opposite side of the building from her classroom.<p>

The young priestess sighed. By the time she found her twin lunch would be over. With those thoughts in her head she never noticing someone running towards her until it was too late. BAM. The sound of someone running into another echoed throughout the corridor. Both females had ended up on their butts. One was Ryoka and the other was a girl with long black hair and violet eyes. The girl immediately stood up and started to apologize profusely.

"I'm so sorry! Gomennasai! Are you okay? Nothing's broken, right?..." the girl started to ramble. Ryoka stood up and silenced the poor girl.

"No, I'm fine. Its okay, it was an accident right?" Ryoka smiled slightly. "My name is Echizen Ryoka, who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Shinku Tsukihime. I am sooooo sorry about running into you like that. You see, I was looking for my twin brother, Taiyo, but it seemed that he has disappeared somewhere." Once again, Tsukihime started to ramble.

"Its okay, no one is hurt...You say you're looking for your twin brother? What a coincidence! I'm also looking for my twin brother."

A look of shock came upon Tsukihime's face. "No way! A coincidence indeed! Why don't we look for them together?"

This was how Ryoka met her new best friend. As they looked for their missing brothers, they chatted. They found that they had several things in common not just twin brothers that had a habit of disappearing. Later they would find that they had much more in common they initially thought.

Ten minutes and an almost finished lunch break later, the two girls found their missing twins. Ryoka had to resort to twin telepathy just to get the whereabouts of her brother and a lot of asking around to figure out just how exactly one gets to the roof. It proved to be a great shock when they found their missing twins together.

"It must be Hitsuzen!" Tsukihime exclaimed clapping her hands together.

Ryoka couldn't help but to agree. This was far too coincidental to be an actual coincidence. Ryoka couldn't help but to shiver. Something was about to happen or is happening; something major. She was going to need to have a chat with her brothers. First it was the youkai that attacked Ryoma and two of his friends (_They're not my friends._) and now this. What were the odds of two sets of twins meeting like this? Not very high, that's what.

The two set of twins introduced themselves and chatted. Well, it was actually Ryoka and Tsukihime chatting, Taiyo was flirting with Ryoma, and Ryoma ignored them all. This all ended when the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch and the beginning of classes. And as usual nothing exciting happened in class.

It was then time for after school activities. Ryoma, of course, went to tennis club. It was a given that he would become a regular in record timing. Ryoka, on the other hand, decided not to join tennis but rather she went for archery. Because of her training as a priestess, she was an expert archer. No one has yet defeated her in a competition. Like Ryoma and Ryoga had tennis, she had archery. This probably made her the normal one of the three siblings.

Ryoma made his way to the courts. He was glad to realise that despite them being in high school the only things that had changed was the fact that Taka-sempai was no longer on the team and Ryuzaki-oba-chan was no longer their coach. However, it proved that it was Ryoga who was to be their coach. Ryoma smirked at that. If they thought Oba-chan was bad than they'll think Ryoga as the devil's right-hand man. The title of devil incarnate already went to a certain sadist *cough*Fuji*cough*. All the other regulars were still regulars, Tezuka was still buchou, Arai was still a bastard, and Horio was still going about his however many years of tennis. Ryoma pulled his hat down, and stepped onto the courts. The Tennis no Oji-sama was back.

Tennis practice itself hadn't changed at all. Inui still threatened people with his drinks which should only be described as biohazards. They could be used in war. The regulars, including himself (Inui had saw it fit to give his position to Ryoma and become their manager once again), still managed to avoid Inui and his ever so lovely energy drinks and Ryoma managed to get Eiji and Momo to buy their usual after-school trip to McDonald's. The only change? Ryoka was coming along with them.

The group of teens sat down with their orders. Everyone was there, including Tezuka. Eiji was currently crying about how much his poor, abused wallet shrunk due to Momo's and Ryoma's black holes for stomachs.

"So, Echizen-chan, are you going to join the girl's tennis team?" Momo asked, curiously. Everyone was wondering whether or not Ryoka was like her brother and was obsessed with tennis.

"Ano... No, I joined the archery club instead." This earned her several blank stares. Was it truly inane that an Echizen was NOT obsessed with tennis?

"Are you telling us that there is an Echizen that doesn't play tennis?" Momo exclaimed. Ryoma scoffed.

"You don't play tennis, nya!" Eiji yelled. Well, apparently so.

"Ano..." Ryoka didn't know how to respond. What should she say? Luckily her brother came to save the day.

"Ryo-nee does play tennis but she prefers archery." Ah, thank you Ryoma. Ryoma got up and grabbed his and his sister's things. "C'mon Ryoka, kaa-san is going to have a fit if we're not home soon." Translation: I want to go home to see Karupin and these people are starting to annoy me.

"Hai!" Ryoka remembered that she needed to have a chat with Ryoma about Taiyo and Tsukihime. And so the twins made their way home. Only to have to figure out the mystery that is unfolding in front of their very eyes.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

Here is the second chapter of The End Hates Us. This is not going to be Ryoma/OC(Taiyo) Taiyo is simply a plot device. Review please! Love it? Hate it?


End file.
